There are many applications that require securely mounting equipment in a given orientation for a protracted period of time. For example, it is known to mount a thermal imager and a visual imager together on a pan and tilt unit that are meant to stay in place for many months. Often this equipment is mounted with fixed plates requiring fasteners and several tools—including socket wrenches, open ended wrenches, and allen key wrenches—to maintain/service. The installation and removal of this camera equipment is especially difficult in locations where the equipment is located on high towers requiring personnel to climb to great heights with tools and often work overhead in strenuous body positions. There is a need for an improved equipment-mounting apparatus.